Bzr
bzr-wa vörçion koncrol männeijā yusen bai Launchpad.net für ripositori dè männeijmènt. Yuseij $ bzr branch lp:ubuntu/language-pack-en You have not informed bzr of your Launchpad ID, and you must do this to write to Launchpad or access private data. See "bzr help launchpad-login". Most recent Ubuntu Vivid version: 1:15.04+20150302 Packaging branch status: CURRENT Most recent Ubuntu Vivid version: 1:15.04+20150302 Packaging branch status: CURRENT Branched 136 revisions. $ bzr help launchpad-login Purpose: Show or set the Launchpad user ID. Usage: bzr launchpad-login NAME Options: --usage Show usage message and options. --no-check Don't check that the user name is valid. -q, --quiet Only display errors and warnings. -v, --verbose Display more information. -h, --help Show help message. Description: When communicating with Launchpad, some commands need to know your Launchpad user ID. This command can be used to set or show the user ID that Bazaar will use for such communication. Examples: Show the Launchpad ID of the current user: bzr launchpad-login Set the Launchpad ID of the current user to 'bob': bzr launchpad-login bob Aliases: lp-login From: plugin "launchpad" $ bzr launchpad-login yusāneim bzr: ERROR: The user yusāneim has not registered any SSH keys with Launchpad. See $ gedit ~/.ssh/id_rsa.pub & $ bzr launchpad-login yusāneim Päkeijs $ sudo apt-get install bzr Reading package lists... Done Building dependency tree Reading state information... Done The following extra packages will be installed: * libassuan0 libgpgme11 python-bzrlib python-configobj python-gpgme * python-keyring python-launchpadlib python-lazr.restfulclient python-lazr.uri * python-oauth python-paramiko python-secretstorage python-wadllib Suggested packages: * bzr-doc bzrtools python-bzrlib.tests gpgsm python-bzrlib-dbg python-kerberos * gir1.2-gnomekeyring-1.0 python-gdata python-keyczar python-kde4 * python-testresources python-secretstorage-doc The following NEW packages will be installed: # bzr libassuan0 libgpgme11 python-bzrlib python-configobj python-gpgme # python-keyring python-launchpadlib python-lazr.restfulclient python-lazr.uri # python-oauth python-paramiko python-secretstorage python-wadllib 0 upgraded, 14 newly installed, 0 to remove and 1 not upgraded. Need to get 2,026 kB of archives. After this operation, 12.4 MB of additional disk space will be used. Do you want to continue? Y/n Dawnloudiŋ #Get: http://hk.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ trusty/main libassuan0 amd64 2.1.1-1ubuntu1 kB #Get: http://hk.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ trusty-updates/main libgpgme11 amd64 1.4.3-0.1ubuntu5.1 kB #Get: http://hk.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ trusty/main python-configobj all 4.7.2+ds-5build1 kB #Get: http://hk.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ trusty-updates/main python-bzrlib amd64 2.6.0+bzr6593-1ubuntu1.1 kB #Get: http://hk.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ trusty-updates/main bzr all 2.6.0+bzr6593-1ubuntu1.1 kB #Get: http://hk.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ trusty/main python-gpgme amd64 0.3-0ubuntu3 kB #Get: http://hk.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ trusty/main python-keyring all 3.5-1 kB #Get: http://hk.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ trusty/main python-lazr.uri all 1.0.3-1build1 kB #Get: http://hk.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ trusty/main python-wadllib all 1.3.2-2build1 kB #Get: http://hk.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ trusty/main python-oauth all 1.0.1-3build2 kB #Get: http://hk.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ trusty/main python-lazr.restfulclient all 0.13.3-1build1 kB #Get: http://hk.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ trusty/main python-launchpadlib all 1.10.2+ds-2 kB #Get: http://hk.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ trusty/main python-paramiko all 1.10.1-1git1build1 kB #Get: http://hk.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ trusty-updates/main python-secretstorage all 2.0.0-1ubuntu1.1 kB Fetched 2,026 kB in 7s (282 kB/s) Instoliŋ (Reading database ... 330476 files and directories currently installed.) Selecting previously unselected package libassuan0:amd64. Preparing to unpack .../libassuan0_2.1.1-1ubuntu1_amd64.deb ... Unpacking libassuan0:amd64 (2.1.1-1ubuntu1) ... Selecting previously unselected package libgpgme11:amd64. Preparing to unpack .../libgpgme11_1.4.3-0.1ubuntu5.1_amd64.deb ... Unpacking libgpgme11:amd64 (1.4.3-0.1ubuntu5.1) ... Selecting previously unselected package python-configobj. Preparing to unpack .../python-configobj_4.7.2+ds-5build1_all.deb ... Unpacking python-configobj (4.7.2+ds-5build1) ... Selecting previously unselected package python-bzrlib. Preparing to unpack .../python-bzrlib_2.6.0+bzr6593-1ubuntu1.1_amd64.deb ... Unpacking python-bzrlib (2.6.0+bzr6593-1ubuntu1.1) ... Selecting previously unselected package bzr. Preparing to unpack .../bzr_2.6.0+bzr6593-1ubuntu1.1_all.deb ... Unpacking bzr (2.6.0+bzr6593-1ubuntu1.1) ... Selecting previously unselected package python-gpgme. Preparing to unpack .../python-gpgme_0.3-0ubuntu3_amd64.deb ... Unpacking python-gpgme (0.3-0ubuntu3) ... Selecting previously unselected package python-keyring. Preparing to unpack .../python-keyring_3.5-1_all.deb ... Unpacking python-keyring (3.5-1) ... Selecting previously unselected package python-lazr.uri. Preparing to unpack .../python-lazr.uri_1.0.3-1build1_all.deb ... Unpacking python-lazr.uri (1.0.3-1build1) ... Selecting previously unselected package python-wadllib. Preparing to unpack .../python-wadllib_1.3.2-2build1_all.deb ... Unpacking python-wadllib (1.3.2-2build1) ... Selecting previously unselected package python-oauth. Preparing to unpack .../python-oauth_1.0.1-3build2_all.deb ... Unpacking python-oauth (1.0.1-3build2) ... Selecting previously unselected package python-lazr.restfulclient. Preparing to unpack .../python-lazr.restfulclient_0.13.3-1build1_all.deb ... Unpacking python-lazr.restfulclient (0.13.3-1build1) ... Selecting previously unselected package python-launchpadlib. Preparing to unpack .../python-launchpadlib_1.10.2+ds-2_all.deb ... Unpacking python-launchpadlib (1.10.2+ds-2) ... Selecting previously unselected package python-paramiko. Preparing to unpack .../python-paramiko_1.10.1-1git1build1_all.deb ... Unpacking python-paramiko (1.10.1-1git1build1) ... Selecting previously unselected package python-secretstorage. Preparing to unpack .../python-secretstorage_2.0.0-1ubuntu1.1_all.deb ... Unpacking python-secretstorage (2.0.0-1ubuntu1.1) ... Processing triggers for doc-base (0.10.5) ... Processing 1 added doc-base file... Processing triggers for man-db (2.6.7.1-1ubuntu1) ... Setiŋ Setting up libassuan0:amd64 (2.1.1-1ubuntu1) ... Setting up libgpgme11:amd64 (1.4.3-0.1ubuntu5.1) ... Setting up python-configobj (4.7.2+ds-5build1) ... Setting up python-bzrlib (2.6.0+bzr6593-1ubuntu1.1) ... Setting up bzr (2.6.0+bzr6593-1ubuntu1.1) ... Setting up python-gpgme (0.3-0ubuntu3) ... Setting up python-keyring (3.5-1) ... Setting up python-lazr.uri (1.0.3-1build1) ... Setting up python-wadllib (1.3.2-2build1) ... Setting up python-oauth (1.0.1-3build2) ... Setting up python-lazr.restfulclient (0.13.3-1build1) ... Setting up python-launchpadlib (1.10.2+ds-2) ... Setting up python-paramiko (1.10.1-1git1build1) ... Setting up python-secretstorage (2.0.0-1ubuntu1.1) ... Processing triggers for libc-bin (2.19-0ubuntu6.6) ...